1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dispensing of bulk fluids.
More particularly, one aspect of this invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing determined quantities of fluids from a bulk source thereof; another aspect of this invention relates to a method of dispensing determined quantities of fluid, as described hereinafter in greater detail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches various types of equipment and methods for the dispensing of bulk fluid. In most cases, such prior art is directed to the dispensing of metered quantities of liquids (as opposed to determined amounts), where variable quantities of such liquids are required. For example, gasoline is required to be dispensed from a bulk source to an automobile via a gas pump dispensing device, in which it is required to meter the quantity of gasoline being dispensed in order to charge correctly for the amount of gasoline actually being dispensed. Such equipment requires precise metering pumps and, in many cases, the metered quantity is taken directly from the bulk reservoir or tank to be directly used, passing through a metering device.
Other arrangements for dispensing metered quantities of fluid are also known; likewise, certain arrangements are shown in the prior art for dispensing non-metered but predetermined or fixed quantities of liquids from a bulk source. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 598,035 which illustrates a dual reservoir system for filling bottles with a liquid; the dual reservoirs empty into a single discharge system. This reference also discloses a single reservoir arrangement (FIG. 2). Metering of the fluid is achieved by use of a plunger which regulates the size of the volume in the chamber while fluid from a bulk source is admitted via a valve at the bottom of the device. Fluid is fed by gravity with the desired amount being fed-in by regulating a float valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,262,595 also illustrates a dual system but in this case, a lever arrangement regulates the amount of fluid into and out of the individual reservoirs. Float 38 is used to control the height, and thus the volume of the liquid being introduced into the individual reservoirs. Discharge of the fluid from the reservoirs is achieved through an indirect manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,820 discloses a pump for dispensing bulk fluid into individual reservoirs; this arrangement is fairly complex and would not appear to be capable of metering predetermined amounts of fluid utilizing the reservoir as a source for dispensing fluids for an "island" type arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,739 is a reference dealing with an older type of gas dispensing apparatus, which utilizes a reservoir on top of a storage tank or the like. There is no capability of dispensing predetermined or fixed amounts from the reservoir but rather, the gas appears to be dispensed upon demand for a metering type of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,742 discloses a liquid vending machine in which a source of bulk fluid is connected via a conduit to a pump, from the pump to a further conduit into a reservoir. To actuate the pump, a float type arrangement is employed which varies with the level of the fluid in the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 15,257 is again an older style of gasoline pump, and employs a rotatable plug 31 as described in that reference for the purpose of dispensing the fluid. A very complicated system is illustrated in U.S Pat. No. 1,882,583 utilizing dual reservoirs with a reciprocating pump. A similar arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,025.
Although various bulk fluids have been dispensed directly and indirectly from the bulk source, over the years, in products such as gasoline, it is essential to accurately and correctly meter the amounts involved. Such devices tend to employ expensive metering valves and for many applications, this is not required. Likewise, in the case of certain fluids, it would be more appropriate to dispense predetermined amounts, rather than variable metered amounts.
Dispensing of bulk liquids as opposed to the sale of such liquids in individual containers, has several advantages. First, transportation and handling costs are greatly reduced if one is able to dispense the bulk liquids directly at their point of use, as opposed to packaging and retailing smaller quantities of the same liquid. A case in point is windshield washer fluid which, under conventional practice, is normally sold to the consuming public in one gallon or four litre containers, and the individual user must then fill the vehicle reservoir from such containers. This has the disadvantage that normally, such containers do not have a pouring spout, with the result that spillage/wastage of the fluid is encountered.
It would, therefore, be advantageous if a dispensing apparatus and method for dispensing bulk fluids such as windshield washer fluid, can be provided for, in which the wastage/spillage normally encountered in a consumer emptying a one gallon or four litre container of the windshield washer fluid into a vehicle, can be eliminated but at the same time, providing for a convenience source which would be readily available to consumers of such fluids from a central point.
Accordingly, the invention will be described with particular reference to the dispensing of windshield washing fluid, although it is understood that other liquids in a similar category can likewise be advantageously dispensed according to the method of the present invention using the apparatus described herein.